Rin's Tooth
by Nanami XIV
Summary: One of Rin's baby teeth are loose... Another FatherDaughter story.UPDATED! Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

Another Father/Daughter fluff.

PLEASE comment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...

* * *

Rin looked around frantically with her hand over her mouth. Spotting Jaken a few feet away, she ran as fast as she could over to the frog demon.

Jaken looked over his shoulder and spotted Rin running towards him. "Oh, what do you want now?" He asked, turning around irritably. Through her hands, rin's answer was slightly muffled. "Where's –ord Sess-o-maru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is over there." Jaken said pointing behind him to the tree the dog demon was resting against.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the scent of Rin. He saw her running towards him, her hand still over her mouth. "What is it Rin?" He asked when she got to him.

She took her hand away from her mouth and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, one of my teeth is moving!" With that out, she covered her mouth again.

Sesshoumaru sat on his heels and moved Rin's hand away from her mouth before gently grasping her chin. "Open." He instructed simply. Rin opened her mouth and Sesshoumaru lightly tapped the tooth with a claw, it moved with each tap. He grinned; Rin was going to lose her first baby tooth.

"It's not anything bad,' Rin sighed, "but your tooth is ready to come out for another one." Rin stiffened at this. "Now," he continued, "it can come out on its own or I can pull it."

"Which one will hurt less?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Pulling is a lot better than leaving it." Sesshoumaru informed her. Rin nodded and he told her to sit down, which she did. He opened her mouth again and grabbed the tooth with his index finger and thumb.

"On the count of three." Rin nodded and closed her eyes.

"One…..two…..THREE!" Rin winced as she felt Sesshoumaru tug at her tooth and the small 'pop' sound that followed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru holding a little white object…her tooth

He offered the tooth to her which Rin took happily and hugged Sesshoumaru briefly before running off to show Jaken.

END.


	2. Authors note

I think I might continue this...with Jaken bashing and more father/daughter. Leave a comment that says if I should or shouldn't! ok!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Look Master Jaken!" Rin called running up to him, holding her tooth. Jaken looked up at her and Rin smiled. Jaken tried to contain his laughter but ended up rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked over to where Rin had gone over to Jaken, and saw the toad laughing his head off. Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes, got up and started walking towards the two. He knew this wasn't going to go well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's so funny, Master Jaken?" Rin asked, blinking.

"YOU!" Jaken laughed, not stopping from rolling around. "Me? What's so funny about me?" She asked.

Jaken got up and said plainly, "Your smile. You have a gap in your smile."

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes, but she saw the rock that hit Jaken's head sharply. Rin turned around and yelled at Sesshoumaru, "YOU DIDN'T SAY I WAS UGLY!" With that she ran into the forest.

Jaken started laughing again, but was stopped short when his staff collided with his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru what did…?" He was cut short when he was kicked to the side, and he saw Sesshoumaru run after Rin.

'Why does he care for that human girl?' Jaken thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stopped where Rin's scent ended and saw her tooth lying in the grass. He picked it up and looked up in a tree. There he saw Rin sitting on a branch, her head in her hands…crying. This was nothing new: Rin would tell Jaken something happy, Jaken made her cry, and he'd make it better. Normally she'd run to him saying Jaken did something and he'd take care of it. This was not the case.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called up. No reply. "Rin." He called, firmly. Rin looked down at him and said, "Leave me alone!" Sesshoumaru was about to reply when he heard something.

"Get back to camp, Rin." Looking in the direction of the noise. "Why? So I can be laughed at again?" She said.

"Rin get back to camp NOW!" He was quickly losing patients with her. "NO!" She yelled back. "Rin…" But it was too late; a clawed hand came out of the trees and grabbed her. A large dragon head came into view, followed by the body.

The dragon was silver in color and had cold blue eyes. Rin screamed as it lifted her up. Sesshoumaru took out the Tokigen (sp?) and sliced through the arm. He sheathed his sword and caught Rin his arm, giving her a look that said she was in trouble. The dragon, having decided that getting a meal wasn't worth losing its life, flew away.

Sesshoumaru put Rin down, grabbed her hand and lead her back to camp.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a reveiw! 


	4. Another Authors Note!

Ahh...I have NO idea where to go with this story.

I'm open to ideas!


End file.
